Autumn Blaze
'Autumn Blaze '''is a character in Peppa's adventures. She is Willdawg14's girlfriend and a Kirin (an ancient Chinese creature) who is accidentally summoned to Peppatown alongside other Chinese creatures in the episode "Peppa Pig: Dragonslayer", who Willdawg14 falls in love with. She also appears in ''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation, and she and Will get married in the Season 4 finale. Appearance Autumn is a Kirin with green marks on her body and lots of brown hair around her head like a lion and on her tail, and a large red horn on her head. Personality Autumn is shown to be incredibly energetic and happy most of the time, and she is also quite chatty, which she says got her in trouble at her old village that she lived in before being trapped in a book. However, she can apparently get extremely angry sometimes, to the point where she turns into a creature known as a "nirik". She does this once to Willdawg14 when he frustrates her too much, and then again near the end of the episode. Role Autumn is first implied to have been summoned into Peppatown by accident in the episode "Peppa Pig: Dragonslayer". When Peppa and the users are examining an old, mysterious book that they found in the Peppatown library, they end up releasing several creatures including a huge dragon that they spend the rest of the episode trying to get rid of. At one point, Willdawg14 goes out into the woods to hide, when he gets caught in a net that was apparently set up by Autumn. She then reveals herself, and Will immediately falls in love upon seeing her. They introduce themselves to each other and begin talking for a while, with Autumn explaining that she has been trying to find a friend to play with all while she was trapped inside the book, but nobody liked her due to her chattiness. Willdawg14 says that nobody really likes him either, because he’s loud and annoying and always has crushes on the weirdest things. Will and Autumn go to the users house to take shelter. Autumn is interested in everything, including the TV and the fridge, which she says she never saw before. Will tells her to calm down, and she suddenly transforms into a nirik and yells at him to not talk to her like that. Will apologizes. Autumn then goes back to touching everything. Will then decides to move in on her by brushing her tail, but she moves around so much that he accidentally shoves it up her butt. She is startled by this, but says that it actually feels kind of good. Will suggests that they should maybe stop being weird and go outside and help out the others fighting the dragon. However, Autumn demande to have that feeling again. Not wanting her to get super angry again, Will agrees, and they end up going upstairs, where they have sex in Will's bedroom. Afterwards, Autumn exclaims how good that was, and Will agrees, while he is shown to be red-eyed and on the verge of tears over what he just did. Autumn leaves to go use the toilet (which she thinks is done by sticking her head in and drinking the water). Will ponders what he was done. He worries that if word gets out, the other users will never let him hear the end of it. On the other hand, he thinks that Autumn is kind of hot. Autumn then comes back and says that she noticed the toilet was broken, so she used the magic in her horn to fix it. Will is impressed, and he then gets an idea and says that she can maybe use her magic to save the town. Will and Autumn later come in during the final battle against the dragon, when Peppa and the other users are almost finished. Autumn says that she knows what to do and tells everybody to trust her, after which she holds Will's hand. Sonicthehedgehog223 groans upon seeing this, and Autumn tells him to shut up. She then changes into a nirik again and blasts the dragon with her magic, pushing him back into the old book, which Peppa was holding open. When all the other Chinese creatures get ready to go back in afterwards, Sonic begins to tease Will over his new girlfriend. Will says that it doesn’t matter because she’s going back into the book. A surprised Autumn asks Will if he really wants her to, and Will admits that he doesn’t. Autumn ultimately decides to stay in Peppatown. Will is happy to hear this. Sonic disagrees, but quickly changes his mind when she turns into a nirik again. Will and Autumn are then seen holding hands and watch as the other creatures enter the book and disappear, as Peppa destroys it, preventing Autumn from going back, which Autumn thinks is a little extreme. Autumn appears again in the episode "Sand Castles in the Sonic" where Willdawg14 decides to teach her how to properly behave in the real world. Unfortunately, It isn’t easy, as she is confused with almost everything due to living in a far away village before getting trapped in the book. By the end of the episode, however, he decides to just accept his new girlfriend for the way she is. She has two cameos in the episode "Petal Magic", first when Willdawg14 wakes her up in her closet bedroom to show her that he’s a flower again. She is surprised that he was a flower before and never told her, and he reminds her that they’ve only known each other for a week. She later appears again when Willdawg14 tries to show her a Petal Magic trick. She isn’t impressed by it, however, causing Will to call her a "fat turd", and she calls him one too, clearly not knowing what It means. Autumn Blaze has another major role in the episode "Sonic's Can Can Con Condos" where Will takes her out and does all sorts of fun things with her, when he worries that she doesn’t love him anymore. When the two get stuck on top of a giant Ferris Wheel at one point in the episode, Will admits this to her, and she assures him that she will always love him, after which she uses her magic horn to stop the Ferris Wheel. Prominence Peppa's adventures * "Peppa Pig: Dragonslayer" - First appearance where Willdawg14 falls in love with her. * "Sand Castles in the Sonic" - Will tries to teach her how to behave in the real world. * "Petal Magic" * "Sonic's Can Can Con Condos" - Will tries to spend more time with her. * "Sonic in the CIA" - Mentioned. * "Pepp-Amish" - Appears multiple times during the "Amish Paradise" montage. * "The Sign-Outs" - Will wonders aloud what to do about Peppa and her new group of friends in front of her. * "Yak Attack!" - Sees a news report of Will being held as Prince Rutherford's sex slave, and mistakes it for him making a new friend. * "Home Unimprovement" - Watches Will planning his attempts to stop Sonic and is surprised to learn he has a second house. * "Nobody Got Wilkins?" - Will calls her while they are in jail. * "Cripple Fight 2" - Will mentions that they broke up because they couldn’t have sex after he crippled himself. * "Children In The Hood" - Has a dream where she meets her kids and forces Peppa to go on a journey to find them. * "The Slap" - Sonic tries to sell her for the present. * "The Ballad Of Fluffle Puff" - She brings home Fluffle Puff as a pet, and Will becomes jealous and gets back at her using Lupe. * "The Perfect Peer" - Will tries to keep her from finding out about Buttercup. * "Kremlins" - Gets attacked by the citadel creatures. * "The Veg-y Hegde-y" - Leaves the house for the night. * "Stamping Bad" - Mentioned by Will. * "Mayoral Fraud" - Evacuated out of the house when Mayor Lion tries to blow up the town. Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation * "A New Beginning Part 1" - Appears during "We're Doing a Reboot". * "Passionate Blaze" - An evil troll steals her voice so Willdawg14 and the heirs save her. * "Thank Me Not" - The heirs ask her for a reward. * "The Feisty Heist" - William assigns her to help recover his stolen Xbox One, but she fails. * "Prince Matteo" - Appears at Matteo's ceremony. * "BOYS!" - Will plans on breaking up with her and living with Lupe once the magical eggs hatch. This fails, but she forgives him. * "A Ridiculous Kirin Wedding Part 1" - She and Will get engaged. * "A Ridiculous Kirin Wedding Part 2" - She and Will get married. * "So Long, Spinfox" - Appears in Will's dream. * "Shadow Play" - She is impressed by Shadow. * "The Nutshell Job" - She becomes frustrated with a new wiki that Will spends more time with. * "Draconequus Appreciation Day" - She attends Draconequus Appreciation Day. * "The Shindig" - Will takes her and Sonic to a resort to figure out why he hates her. Will soon goes crazy and tries to kill her. * "All Pot Of The Plan" - She uses her pottery and it makes her super hungry, so she searches for some food to snack on. * "The 7000th Seal" - She explains that the users wiki reached 7000 pages, and is later seen at the party. Trivia * She shows Will at one point in the episode "Peppa Pig: Dragonslayer" that she has a pet twig. * It's shown in the episode "Sand Castles in the Sonic" that Autumn now lives inside Will's closet, where he set up a little fort with pillows and other things. Category:PA Category:PA characters Category:Characters that may appear in a future episode Category:Sexy Category:Chinese Category:Mythical Creatures